stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
619: Splodyhead
Splodyhead, A.K.A. Experiment 619 and Splody, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to attack using fiery plasma blasts from his nozzle-like nose; he can also pitch softballs similarly. His one true place is lighting tiki torches at the luau. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated when a seagull kicked his pod out of its nest and it landed in the ocean. He is shown to not like being in the water. He comes over to Lilo's house when he overheated in "Slushy". He later helped fight Slushy (523) with fire against ice. In the episode, Jumba erroneously refers to him as "515". He was also one of the players on Lilo's softball team in "Slugger". Personality Splodyhead is an experiment controlled by his fiery disposition: he is fierce, greatly dislikes the water, and is shown to be hotheaded when provoked. He is loyal to his friends, but he does have an attitude. He knows when he's outnumbered, so he will often pick off his victims one by one. He likes his food "well done", as Lilo puts it, which usually means he burns or melts it. While he cannot talk (though he does understand what people are saying), he can still be intelligent and polite, as shown in "Slushy" when he thanked Jumba for fixing his thermostat so he wouldn't overheat. He is known to be hostile and apparently shares a grudge with Slushy due to his opposing elemental power, but they resolved it in "Spike". Appearance Splodyhead is a small, red six-legged (two arms and four hind tentacles) dragon-like experiment with a hole-like nose. He has a red and purple striped horn on his head with brick-red markings on his forehead and back. He has dark blue eyes with purple-red spots around them, two short red ears, and sort of pink fur from the bottom end of his belly all the way to the bottom of his mouth. He also has a turquoise tongue and a short red tail. Special Abilities Splodyhead can fire plasma blasts from his nozzle-like nose, and this is achieved by a small nuclear reactor inside his body. He has also shown to channel these plasma blasts in streams of fire and/or shoot flames, and has displayed the ability to manipulate these flames into types of shields – one shaped like liquid flames/lava, and the other shaped more like flames – and even once created a large monster-like shape out of it, making it stop towards his victim. He has the ability to fire purple balls of a repulsive odor while under the effects of Hämsterviel, and has also shown to release pink gas of an aromatic smell. He can substitute almost any solid sphere for his plasma balls if inserted into his nozzle/nose, and blast it with just as much force. Splodyhead can also see in the dark, has heat vision, a targeting scanner, and zoom in/out abilities. His feet and hands create a sticky substance which lets him scale walls and ceilings, similar to Stitch. Splodyhead is able to stand either on all six of his legs, or on just four. Weaknesses Water is shown to temporarily incapacitate Splodyhead's plasma-shooting ability. Also, he cannot swim and is unable to use his cannon when hurt badly. ''Stitch! Splodyhead made a cameo appearance in the ''Stitch! anime as one of the experiments in Hämsterviel's prison cell. He has also made a number of other appearances, twice with Plasmoid. In the first appearance, Splodyhead and Plasmoid combated Stitch when he was hypnotized by Swirly into fighting for Hämsterviel. In the second appearance, Splodyhead and Plasmoid were modified by Hämsterviel to attack Stitch. Splodyhead was given a new ability to fire purple balls of a repulsive odor. Also, after the effects were reversed, Splodyhead could expel pink gas of an aromatic smell, the opposite of his modified ability. In "Shogun", it is shown that Splodyhead was dehydrated back into an experiment pod and locked in Jumba's vault. He made a final appearance in aiding Stitch in battle against Dark End. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Splodyhead 66784343.jpg|Splodyhead's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-13h17m32s90.png|Doesn't like being in the water Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h07m13s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h48m48s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h02m28s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h07m37s12.png 9459699694.png 43234.jpg 778695959494.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h48m23s180.png 7454545.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h04m03s238.png 965856856.jpg|Splodyhead laughing 111109944422.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h04m34s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h04m45s144.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h05m08s63.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h49m36s106.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h49m43s190.png 6425223.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-13h18m06s174.png 949343223.png|Trespassers?! 93493121212.png 534642.jpg 57574484838.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h50m22s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h50m08s170.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h50m39s240.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h03m07s230.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h03m17s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h02m50s157.png 124242.jpg|Splodyhead's plasma 685499333.jpg 4523423.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h52m48s234.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-13h19m26s193.png|FIRE IN THE HOLE!!! 493493993.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h52m11s108.png 936346.jpg 887979009898.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h53m39s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h54m06s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h54m13s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h54m38s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h18m15s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h17m40s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h17m44s124.png 3532532.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h55m16s215.png 3553553.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h55m35s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h20m40s91.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h20m44s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h21m16s61.png 202939488.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h55m52s59.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h55m58s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h11m27s179.png 39239292.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h56m26s141.png 3123123.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h23m41s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h25m42s19.png 023343.jpg|Splodyhead splashed 5695949449.png 854949493.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h12m49s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h12m55s34.png 4838393939.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h14m06s247.png 436436.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h14m31s243.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h14m55s224.png 1011029348.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h57m26s236.png 202999488.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h15m19s217.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h15m37s143.png 394985585.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h58m12s192.png 434634643.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h58m00s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h59m49s81.png 76060605777.jpg 74535334.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h12m59s12.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h13m19s209.png 3030303022291.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-13h20m26s236.png|Splodyhead scorching cake Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h13m39s153.png 75342345.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h00m54s250.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h09m18s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h15m07s254.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h01m43s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h15m30s233.png Houdini ScreenCapture 10.04.13 8-33-05.jpg ScreenCapture 10.04.13 8-36-03.jpg ScreenCapture 10.04.13 8-38-01.jpg Slushy Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h43m51s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h44m25s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h44m49s145.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h45m04s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h45m10s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h45m44s177.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h46m07s161.png ScreenCapture 26.01.13 20-54-03.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h46m26s86.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h47m00s177.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h47m32s212.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h13m44s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h47m50s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h41m34s172.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h13m58s197.png|Fire vs. Ice Vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h05m22s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h05m41s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h56m14s169.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h42m16s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h05m52s255.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h07m05s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h07m16s83.png ScreenCapture 26.01.13 20-54-34.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h07m36s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h04m34s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-07h48m50s39.png ScreenCapture 26.01.13 20-59-43.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.13 21-00-09.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h57m14s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-07h49m33s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h57m40s213.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-19-17h31m37s12.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h51m11s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h43m40s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h44m22s76.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h44m58s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h45m09s250.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h45m43s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h48m28s224.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h17m21s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h00m02s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h46m10s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h46m29s46.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h18m06s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-19-17h29m23s198.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-19-17h30m25s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h51m47s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h46m45s234.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h02m56s93.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h17m58s52.png|Fire monster Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h47m42s8.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h52m48s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h52m24s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h52m57s164.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h53m18s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-23h17m09s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-02-10h21m44s90.png|Frozen in ice Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h53m49s178.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h53m55s250.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h54m10s134.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h54m24s35.png|Freed by Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h54m41s183.png ScreenCapture 20.06.13 10-27-08.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h54m54s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h55m15s17.png Spike ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-09-21.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-15h35m37s683.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-15h37m50s822.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-15h40m15s935.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 19-20-53.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 19-21-18.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 19-23-53.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-00-28.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-01-43.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-22-47.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-23-04.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-15h59m08s083.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-15h59m26s277.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-16h00m10s611.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-16h00m45s310.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-50-41.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-51-15.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-11.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-26.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-50.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-53-14.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-58-58.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 8-03-33.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-16h11m01s301.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-02-48.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-03-22.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-16h22m23s854.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 1-10-25.jpg|Splodyhead and Slushy hugging ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-44-09.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-06-08.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-06-56.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-46-42.jpg ScreenCapture 25.09.13 8-25-45.jpg ScreenCapture 25.09.13 8-26-25.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-16h35m12s371.jpg Slugger ScreenCapture 18.06.13 10-58-22.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-03-12.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-03-43.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-04-36.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-06-08.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-06-29.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-07-47.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-08-38.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-15-44.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-23-25.jpg ScreenCapture 30.04.13 19-12-15.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-59-46.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-02-36.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-04-11.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-04-58.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-06-34.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-16-48.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-15h00m22s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h02m34s142.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-20h51m20s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h51m43s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h26m35s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-15h56m37s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h29m31s96.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h09m34s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h29m43s12.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-15h57m52s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h35m51s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-56-58.jpg ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Stitch! The Return of Amnesio ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-22-39.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-23-46.jpg Stitch Power ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-24-26.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.13 19-59-52.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-26-59.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-27-35.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-27-59.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-28-43.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 0-55-50.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 0-55-04.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 0-56-17.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 0-57-29.jpg New Town ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-36-37.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-07-18h19m35s717.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-07-18h19m48s366.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-07-18h24m07s363.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-43-11.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-43-35.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-43-57.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 4-38-20.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 4-38-47.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 4-40-10.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-07-18h21m32s429.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-07-18h18m43s410.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-07-18h21m00s820.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-54-32.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 3-01-11.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 3-02-09.jpg Dark-End ScreenCapture-19-09-24-02h45m41s897.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-24-02h56m32s311.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-24-02h50m45s387.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-24-02h51m26s563.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-10-00h41m33s492.jpg Stitch and the Planet of Sand ScreenCapture-19-11-10-05h02m00s901.jpg Miscellaneous ScreenCapture 14.05.13 19-07-43.jpg Panes93.jpg Stitch Now - Splodyhead.jpg|Splodyhead in ''Stitch!Now Splodyhead and Stitch Big Hero 6.jpg|Splodyhead on a pillow in Big Hero 6 Trivia *In his debut, Splodyhead's number was pronounced as "six-nineteen" by Jumba, rather than the typical by-digit pronunciation of most other experiments (which would be "six-one-nine" in Splodyhead's case). *Splodyhead, along with Nosox, Richter, Butter Tank, Gigi, Shortstuff, Yang, and one unconfirmed experiment, are the only known experiments that are primarily quadrupeds. *Splodyhead's pod color is blue in the original series. In the Stitch! anime, it is red. *In "Slushy", Jumba somehow erroneously referred to Splodyhead as 515, a number taken by Deforestator. *Splodyhead appears to share a grudge with Slushy, but they resolved it in "Spike". *Splodyhead's head appears in the online game Jumba's Lab. *Splodyhead made a cameo in Big Hero 6 as one of the pillows on Fred's bed. This makes him the only experiment other than Stitch to appear in a Disney Animated Canon film. Category:Experiments Category:Males